Inclined auger conveyors are use to convey grain and other materials and are usually equipped with support wheels for supporting the upper end of the conveyor from the ground and a hitch structure at the lower end whereby the conveyor may be towed from one location to another. However, conventional auger conveyors of this type are usually not provided with structure enabling them to be readily manually shifted for short distances and also enabling the lower ends thereof to be vertically adjusted as desired. Accordingly, a need exists for an auger conveyor equipped with a lower end support wheel mounted for vertical adjustment relative to the conveyor.
Examples of various forms of wheeled jacking mechanisms including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 28,268, 2,458,961, 2,638,315, 2,939,679 and 3,022,043.